


Sermon

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Necessities, conveniences, distractions... the lines blur, sometimes.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Falling Down





	Sermon

Air conditioning. It's nice, isn't it? So're heating, electricity, and internal plumbing.

These days, I can certainly say that TV, telephones, and internet are pleasant luxuries as well. Distractions from boredom, escapes from fear, access to the world around you.

They also cut you off from the world around you. The people right there, sitting a few feet away.

Living in the world of today presents me with marvels only imagined (or with limited existence) in the '70s.

Living _of_ the world... well, a lot of things glitter, and some of them are merely golden.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
